


baby

by yorit1



Series: aaron week [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Aaron and Robert plan to take Seb apple picking, but a surprise comes along
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: aaron week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967920
Kudos: 30





	baby

Today was supposed to be an active day for Aaron and Robert, They were taking Seb apple picking, and he was so excited to go. He had never been, and now that he was three years old, he was finally able to go. They were all looking forward to this new experience together.   
“Seb comes on,” Aaron yelled from the stairs.   
Robert was helping him get ready, and that could take anything from ten minutes to an hour, and Aaron never knew which one it would be.   
Suddenly Aaron heard a knock on the door.   
“Natalie, what are you doing here?” Aaron asked.   
“The baby has been kicking none stop, and I thought it was a good idea for us to spend some time with her daddies before she comes to this world,” Natalie said.   
“Can I feel it?” Aaron asked awkwardly. Even after all these months, Aaron still felt somewhat awkward at times.   
“Yeah sure, she is active right here you can feel her right now,” Natalie said and took his had and pushed him to where the baby was most active.   
Aaron felt his little baby kick. He could not wait until he got the opportunity to meet his little daughter. She would be the most loved child along with Seb. Aaron could not believe that in a few short weeks, he and Robert would be parents again to a beautiful baby girl.   
“Ah” Natalie let out a groan of pain.   
Aaron moved her to the sofa and brought her over some water.   
“Anything I can do?” Aaron asked.   
“No, it must be Braxton hicks it is still early and they aren’t too close,” Natalie said.   
Aaron heard Seb come down the stairs.   
“Baby” Seb said as he went to Natalie and put his head on her tummy to see if he could feel the baby. He has been doing that every time he sees Natalie. He is so excited to be a big brother and Cannot wait to meet his baby sister. “Baby coming?” he asked.   
“Baby will be here in a few weeks. Where is daddy Robert?” Aaron asked.   
Seb pointed upstairs and continued to play with the baby bump. Aaron guesses that that was what was most interesting to him now.   
“Ah” Natalie let another yell.  
“Hurt?” Seb asked.  
“It hurts a little before the baby comes, but once the baby is here, it is all worth it.”  
Seb hugged her tighter and hugged the baby bump. He felt the baby kick where he was placing his head, and he giggled.   
Robert finally came downstairs and was already his hair was stylish, and he was proud of how good he looked.   
Robert came over to greet Natalie, and she tried to stand up when suddenly she felt something wet go down her legs.   
“shit, my waters just broke!” Natalie said while she groaned through another contraction.   
“Oh no the baby is coming, it is still a few weeks early. Robert calls 999, we need an ambulance here now.”  
“Ah.” Natalie groaned as she had another contraction. The contractions were becoming shorter and shorter. The operator said that they should check how dilated she was and if they could see the baby’s head. They removed Natalie’s pants and checked to see what was going on over there. They could see the baby’s head it was crowning. “Ah.” Natalie let out again.   
“Breath Natalie breath,” Aaron said. He gave Natalie his hand, and she squeezed it so tightly that it felt like his hand was breaking.   
Robert was talking to the 999 operators who was telling him what to do.   
“Okay, Natalie I need you to push on the next contraction. Push.” Robert said.   
Natalie pushed with all her strength at the next contraction and felt movement.   
“Good good, another push pone more and the baby will have an outcome on you can do it,” Robert said.   
Natalie gave one more push, and the baby slipped into Robert’s waiting arms. Right as that happened, the ambulance made it and came to assist. They helped put the mother and child in the ambulance on the journey to the hospital. They reached the hospital in no time and were rushed to the maternity ward.   
The nurse helped with Natalie’s after birth, while another midwife helped Robert and Aaron cut the ambulance cord. The Doctor’s checked everything.  
“Congratulations dads you have a healthy baby girl.” The doctor said.   
Aaron had the baby placed in his arms, and he was just watching her with a content smile on his face.   
Seb wanted to see as well he was so excited to meet his baby sister. He could not believe that he finally had a sister that he could play with and do so many fun things with.   
“Seb meet your baby sister Sarah. She is so small now, but she will get bigger, and you will be the best big brother. Welcome to the family Sarah Sugden-Dingle, your dad and I love you already. Thanks for helping to complete our family.” Aaron said as he snuggled up to the baby girl.


End file.
